


The Beat We Drum

by RayShippouUchiha



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Music Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, And Bucky Barnes Owns It, Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sappy, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayShippouUchiha/pseuds/RayShippouUchiha
Summary: Tony isn’t sure what he wouldn’t be willing to suffer to have this, to have this sun-drenched morning where he feels safe and whole.To have years stretching out in front of him with the possibility of so many more of these mornings yet to come.





	The Beat We Drum

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to preface this by saying that I am not trans.
> 
> This prompt was commissioned and I would like to say that if I at any point in the following fic fail to adhere to respectful language/ideals/etc. in regards to a trans character then please do let me know. The absolute last thing I want to do is to hurt and/or offend anyone by failing to handle this prompt with grace and respect.
> 
> That aside I hope you guys like it!

Waking up is gentle.

Awareness creeps up on Tony slowly, sleep sliding away bit by bit instead of all at once.

Sun warm and shockingly well rested, he lays there.  He keeps his eyes closed and his breathing even and, thanks to Extremis, once again _deep_.

With the sheets pooled around his waist and his face turned towards the sunlight streaming in through the window and just … _basks_.

He hasn’t felt this relaxed in longer than he can remember.

 _Years_ probably, if ever.

Sometimes Tony is sure he’s been tired since the day he was born, has been running on fumes since he’d first left the womb.

That just makes where he is now, makes this, all the sweeter.

Because ever hurt, every pain and ache, ever sharp bolt of agony and slow claw of bitterness, was _worth it_.

If Tony had to do it all over again, had to go through all of the hurt and hardship just to end up right back here in this bed, on this morning, then he _would_.

Because all of it, with no exceptions, was worth it if it meant that, in the end, Tony could have _this_.

“I can hear ya thinkin’,” Bucky’s voice is just a bit hoarse, is sleep rough but openly content.

“Hm,” Tony hums, hand reaching down to grab Bucky’s.  He lifts it up a bit and press his lips against Bucky’s metal knuckles without ever even bothering to open his eyes.  He’s too comfortable to bother right now.  “Been told I do a lot of that.”

“Not this week you don’t,” Bucky huffs as he tugs his hand free lightly so he can shift on the bed and roll closer to Tony’s side.

When he brings up his arm, deliciously muscled and tanned a light bronze, and curls it around Tony’s ribs, Tony just sighs and presses back into the line of strength and heat that’s pressed against his side.

“Pretty sure you can’t stop me,” Tony tells him lazily as he finally blinks his eyes open and stretches, ass pressing back against the hardening line of Bucky’s cock in a deliberate sort of tease.  “Thinking is kind of my thing you know?  I’m not Katniss, can’t just turn it on and off like that.”

“Wanna bet, kitten?”  Bucky asks, voice shifting  to a deeper, hotter kind of tone.  “Bet I can get that head of yours to shut up for a while.  Or at least I can make it so the only thing you _can_ think ‘bout is _me_.  And I know _exactly_ who you are, your ass is way better than Barton’s.”

Bucky’s fingertips take that moment to reach upwards to trace over the barely there scar that runs just below his nipple.  A small stretch of muscle and its twin on the opposite side gets the same treatment before those fingers move down, trailing heat across his stomach as it goes.

Tony’s breath hitches as it always does when Bucky touches him

“Really think you’re up for the challenge, Tastee-Freeze?”  Tony can’t help but taunt Bucky lightly.  That’s what their relationship is, a delicate balance of give and take, push and pull, challenge and answer all built on a foundation of _trust_ that had surprised them both with how quickly it had developed.  “Ain’t gonna be easy.”

“Oh but sugar,” Bucky drawls, mouth hot against the line of his neck as his hand slides even further down, fingers wrapping around Tony’s cock, “you’re gonna be easy for _me_ ain’tcha?  Gonna lay back all pretty like and let me make you _purr_ , right kitten?”

Bucky’s wrist twists just so as he sets up a slow, almost torturously leisurely pace.  Tony can’t help the moan that crawls its way out of his throat, doesn’t even try.

Bucky’s right of course, Tony is so _so_ easy for him.  But the best thing about that is that it works both ways.

Bucky’s easy for him too.

He melts for Tony just as easily as Tony melts for him.

It’s one of the reasons they’re so good together.  One of the reasons they’d clicked in ways that had left the others shocked and confused.

Their broken parts, their sharp edged pieces, fit together so well that everything that had come afterwards had just seemed so … _natural_.

“You are a bad _bad_ man,” Tony tells him breathlessly, heat thrumming through his veins.  “Fucking tease.”

“Oh I’m the _worst_ ,” Bucky agrees easily enough.  “But it’s only teasin if I ain’t planning on followin’ through.  And sweetheart, you better _believe_ I’m followin’ through.”

“Y-You better,” Tony hisses the words out as he arches into the feel of Bucky’s hand on him, arousal thick and syrupy as it slides down his spine.

“Got you for a whole week,” Bucky reminds him.  “I’d like to see anybody try and fucking stop me.”

“ _No_ ,” Tony groans loudly as he tilts his head enough to glare balefully in Bucky’s direction.  “Why’d you have to go and say _that_?”

“What?”  Bucky, hair wild and stubble thick, sounds one part indulgent and one part confused.  It’s a mix of emotions that Tony sees from him pretty regularly if he’s being honest.

“Now you’ve _jinxed_ us,” Tony practically whines.  “Now there’s going to be some kind of emergency and we’re going to have to assemble.  You’ve _ruined_ it.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Bucky leans down and kisses him, slow and sweet, and then pulls back to look him in the eye again.  “I told Stevie I’d make him eat his shield if they called us back in for anything short of the actual apocalypse.”

“We’ve already had a couple of those,” Tony tells him mulishly, “they’re not as rare as the name implies anymore.   _And now you’ve jinxed us to have another one_.”

“ _Tony_ ,” Bucky groans, “I’m trying to sex you up.  Because this is our honeymoon and that’s what we’re supposed to do on our honeymoon remember?   _Sex, food, and more sex?_  Sound familiar?  Cause that’s a direct quote from the presentation you gave the others before we left.  So if I promise to handle the next apocalypse for you will you shut up and let me get on with the sex part?”

“It wasn’t a presentation,” Tony protests.  “It was a warning, with visual aids.”

“It was a slideshow and you had JARVIS narrate,” Bucky reminds him dryly.  “Now, again, sex?”

“Fine,” Tony grumbles barely able to bite back the smile that’s straining at the corners of his mouth, “doesn’t mean I have to like it though.”

“Now that,” Bucky says, eyes bright and mouth curled upwards in a wicked grin, as he moves to loom over Tony body, “sounds like a challenge I’ll definitely take you up on.  I still gotta make you purr, remember?”

Tony laughs, bright and happy, and Bucky swoops down and steals the sound right out of his mouth.

If someone had told Tony thirty or so years ago that _this_ is where he’d end up he wouldn’t have believed them.

He would have laughed himself sick and then cried himself stupid in private later on but he wouldn’t have believed them.

It would have seemed too far fetched, too much the dream that would never be realized.  Could never be realized.

If someone had told him at eight, crying over long hair he didn’t want, or at nine, pissed off and vengeful about being stuffed into dresses he couldn’t stand, he wouldn’t have believed them.

This had been the dream at fourteen, alone in his dorm and crying about the breasts he knew he shouldn’t have, duct tape in one hand and ace bandages in the other.

It had been the dream even back then but he wouldn’t have _dared_ to think it could ever be real.

Tony isn’t sure what he wouldn’t be willing to suffer to have this, to have this sun-drenched morning where he feels safe and whole.

To have years stretching out in front of him with the possibility of so many more of these mornings yet to come.

He isn’t sure what he wouldn’t be willing to suffer to be wholly himself and as close to inner peace as he thinks he’ll ever reach.

To be, above all else, _loved_.

Loved and _married_.

Because he _is_.

He’s loved and married and he’s here, on his honeymoon with a man who’d stolen his heart right out from underneath him almost without Tony even realizing it.

A man whose heart he’d stolen in return, a man who accepts him for who and what he is and all that that entails.

Nowadays Tony’s pressing forward to the beat of his own drum just like he always has but this time he’s not alone in any sense of the word.

This time Tony has Bucky’s at his side and their family firmly at their backs, support and protection all rolled into one.

It’s everything he’s ever wanted and more.

Everything he’d always been sure he’d never have.

But he does.

He has it now and he’s _never_ going to let it go.

**Author's Note:**

> http://rayshippouuchiha.tumblr.com/


End file.
